


I'll Be Better Than That

by Yoongi_Love247



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Aleks Being Nice, Before people started leaving, Before thier channel was archieved, Broken Jordan, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Sick Jordan, kind of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongi_Love247/pseuds/Yoongi_Love247
Summary: Jordan hasn't been showing up for anything for about a month or more. I wonder how he's doing. He probably not doing so well. Ever since that monitor started beeping he lost it. I've called him a few times but he won't pick up. I may hate him sometimes, but I'm not just going to sit on my ass and do nothing. He needs help and that's what he'll get. Maybe I can get the guys to help me, that would be good.This was first posted on my Wattpad Account as an fyi, I'm now just posting it on here.





	1. Prologue

Jordan's wife Monica died due to being really sick. After about a year of being in and out of the hospital she passed. Jordan had not know at first as Monica didn't tell him about her being sick. After she passed Jordan let himself and his channel go too. He stopped showering and rarely ate. Every time his friends tried contacting him, he wouldn't pick up or bother to listen to their voice mails. They were all the same anyway. He never even locked his door or windows. Finally Aleks decided to do something about it and he walked straight into his house. Although Jordan didn't want the help, he still went along with it. Aleks had him shower and eat to get himself back to who he was. He quickly got back into the swing of things and his channel was booming again. Throughout this whole ordeal Aleks and Jordan slowly realize that feelings are present and returned in full affect.


	2. Getting him some help, or at least trying to (Ch.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks has decided that enough is enough and is going to help out Jordan with or without the others help.

(Jordan's P.O.V)

Monica has been gone for two months now. The bad thing is the doctors said she would be fine. I miss her so much. I've let myself go completely. I think I probably smell worse than cows, and I rarely eat. I won't accept help from my friends, so I just sit on my floor and cry all day and all night. There were times when I thought I didn't care for her cause the way she was acting. Or the way she was doing something. But deep down inside I did care for her, I loved her, but just not at that exact moment. Eddie also comes by once in a while to bring me stuff, he just leaves whatever it is by my door. My door is always unlocked now because of this.

Sleep is never a thing now a days, if I do sleep it's because I ran out of tears. And it's a very restless sleep. Since Monica had gone nothing is a priority anymore. Everyday my subscribers are going down the drain and so is my channel. Dan calls every once in awhile, but I won't pick up. I try to forget her but she just keeps coming back to memory. I have more headaches more than ever now and I've been sick for about two weeks now. The headaches are from crying and coughing so much. I'm sick because I don't eat anymore. Sometimes I think that if I don't eat I will die and all my troubles will go and so will my friends troubles. I know it's not the right way to deal with things , but it's a way, a way that I might just take.

(Alek's P.O.V) 

Jordan hasn't been showing up for anything for about a month or more. I've lost count. I wonder how he's doing? He probably not doing so well. Ever since that monitor started beeping he lost it. I've called him a few times but he won't pick up. I may hate him sometimes, but I'm not just going to sit on my ass and do nothing. He needs help and that's what he'll get. Maybe I can get the guys to help me, that would be good. 

***********

"No way!" Dan says, more like exclaims.

"Why not?" 

"Because, I've tried too many times to help him, and he won't accept the help. Besides he's overreacting about her."

"No he's not actually, what if this happened to Liz asshole?" 

"Ok you've got a point there, but I'm still not helping. Go ask the other guys." 

"I already did."

"Did they say no as well, and then said go ask Dan?"

"Uh... No."

"Yes they did."

"Ok fine, they did. So what?" I pause for a moment.  "You know what? Fine, I'll just do this on my own."

"Good luck!" He shouts as I walk out the office.

I replied with just a simple nod and I was off to get stuff for Jordan. I don't care if he didn't like it but I was going to stay with him until he gets better. First off I need clothes for me and medication for him. And food we need food, all his food is probably rotten. Alright medication he needs ibuprofen, cold stuff, and stuff to put him to sleep at night. That should be good on that note. Food I just buy a bunch of random stuff that will be good for him. Once I finished paying at the register the lady at the register asked me a question before I was able to leave.  
"May I ask why are you buying so much medication," said the girl who's name tag read "Stacy." 

"My friend got really sick because he stopped eating after losing his wife." 

"I'm so sorry to hear that. We'll have a good day, and hope he gets better." 

"Me too and thank you." 

Then it was back to my house for clothing and my bathroom stuff. I have no idea how long I will be staying there so I just packed enough clothing for about a month. That should be enough right? Then my shampoo and other bathroom necessities. Then it's off to Jordan's. He doesn't live very far from the house but I just have to remember where he lives exactly. I'll just ask Dan. 

"Hey Dan, Jordan's address? I need it."

"1324, Wilson Ave."

"Thank you."

"Welcome." 

————————————-(Time Skip People)————————————————

I pull up to Jordan's house, and it looks very peaceful. Maybe a little too peaceful. No worries, I'll just unload my car and head up to his front door. When I get there it's not so peaceful anymore. All I heard were large sobs followed by crying. Well I know two things now-

1\. I was right about him not doing too well. 

-And-

2\. The door was unlocked.

Sometimes I do hate being right. So I just walk in and place the stuff on the counter. Then I look over at the couch and there he is, he hasn't even noticed I came in. If a robber came in he would be so fucked. Before I tell him I'm here I'll lock his door and put the stuff away. Maybe I'll look around some. While walking around I see that every picture of him and Monica are either broken, torn to shreds, or faced down. This really hit him hard. It's not like when you break up with someone. When you cry for a few weeks and then your dating someone new. It's different, a lot different. Then after looking around I don't hear him crying anymore. I think he went to sleep. But just to make sure I'm going to go over and check to see if he is alive. Luckily he is, probably just passed out from all the crying. If I was crying for that long I would've passed out a while ago. It's around 2:00 now I'm just give him the ibuprofen when he wakes up. Maybe I'll get some sleep as well. 

————————————————-(Dream Sequence)————————————————

"Where the fuck am I?" I said to myself, "This isn't Jordan's house." 

"Who is that?" I hear a distant voice say.

"My name is Aleks, Aleks Marchant I'm looking for my friend Jordan."

"Aleks why have you come here?"

"Jordan is that you."

"Yes Aleks it's me, but why have you come here?"

"I came to see you, it's not the same at the office without you there."

"Well you came here for no reason cause I'm not going back to the office."

"Why not?" I said while getting closer to him.

"Don't get any closer you don't need to see."

"See what?"

"This," he said showing me a series of multiple stab wounds.

"Omg! Jordan who did this to you!?"

"I did."

"But, why? Why would you do this to yourself?"

"I thought if I died my worries would go away and so would yours."

"Jordan...."

"Goodbye Aleks, tell the rest of the boys what happened for me."

————————————————(Dream Over)————————————————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say this now, this story will have slow updates. I post on Wattpad first then on here. All chapters that are currently up on my Wattpad will be put on here within reasonable time. I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading and giving this story a chance. Have a good rest of your day and or night.


	3. Trying to get things done (Ch.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleks has started in the escaped that is helping Jordan. Crying, eating, and trying to shower ensues.

(Alek's P.O.V)

I was awoken by Jordan's soft cry's and my phone vibrating. I'll check my phone later, I should probably give Jordan the ibuprofen now. I'm also going to make him eat because he probably hasn't eaten in awhile. It's almost 7 now so I'm just going to make something easy like mac & cheese. That takes awhile though, I'll make sandwiches instead. I throw some meat and cheese on some bread and put it on a plate. I like mine warmed up so mine is going in the microwave. After mine is done I get a glass of water for Jordan.  
I walk over to the table Jordan has by the couch and set the plates and other stuff on the table. I'm going to eat quick then wake him so he can eat and get better. This sandwich is good. The bad thing is, I forgot what I put in my own sandwhich. I feel like a complete idiot right now. Oh, I also now remember about he text I got earlier, I should probably check that. It's from Dan, I was wondering when that would happen.

\------[ Text Message ]-----

Dan: Hey how's it going with Jordan over there?

Aleks: He is crying like fucking crazy, what does that tell you?

Dan: Not so good I'm guessing.

Aleks: Yeah and the pictures of him and Monica are all either ripped, broken, or faced down. That's not good either.

Dan: Damn dude. Well I'll leave you to him. Good luck.

Aleks: Thanks I'll need it.

Dan: Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Kevin says he wants to help out with Jordan too. So be expecting him eventually.

Aleks: Ok.

\----[ End Text Message ]----

Well it looks like Kevin is going to be helping. I'm hoping that when he comes here that this won't turn into a confession thing. And by that I mean, he wont just come all the way over here to tell me he has feelings for me. I do not want that. And plus why would he do that, doesn't he have a girlfriend. Maybe I'm just over reacting. Well anyway I should probably give Jordan the stuff. I walk over to him and he is passed out yet again.

" Hey Jordan, can you wake up?" I ask trying not to sound like an asshole for once.

" Jordan wake up."

" JORDAN! " I said raising my voice a little. " Wake the fuck up."

" No, there is no use in waking up." Jordan then said.

" Well," I said, " If there is no use in waking up, then why the fuck are you up right now!?"

" I don't know," He said quietly, " Wait a minute who is that?"

" Why don't you look up and see for yourself dumb ass."

He then looked up at me with confused eyes. His eyes were really wide like he was saying why the fuck are you here. There was a brief moment of awkwardness and him just starring at me. Then he finally said something.

" Aleks why are you here?"

" I'm here to help you."

" But I don't need your help."

" Yes you do Jordan. I mean look at you, you've let yourself go completely. You need my help, or someone's help at the least."

" Aleks...." He started to say but I cut him off.

" Here take these and eat this now," I said while handing him the water, pills, and sandwich.

He didn't do as I told him to do at first, but I shoved them in his hands and he took them. He is taking them so slowly. I think I gave him like three ibuprofen and like two cold pills. I don't really remember. Next I must try and get him to eat so that I can make him shower.

" Here eat this," I said while trying to give him the sandwich.

" I'm not hungry."

" I don't care if you're not hungry you need to eat. You probably haven't eaten in like a month or more. You need to fucking eat."

" Fine, but I won't enjoy the sandwich."

" I could care less if you enjoy what I make you, because I'll be here for the next month or more."

" But I don't want nor need you here," He muttered under his breath to where I coldn't hear, or wasn't supposed to hear.

" What did you say?"

"Nothing!" He answered rather quickly.

" That's what I thought you said."

I gave him the sandwich and he ate it, very very slowly though. Probably to just piss me off. He is never really like this, I really do hate seeing him like this. I'm surprised Kevin isn't here yet, Dan said he was coming over to help. Oh well, maybe he'll come later. Well now it's time to try and get him to shower. That is going to be hard, harder to do than getting him to eat. I walk over to the fridge and get a pepsi max because he is just sitting there eating his sandwhich still very slowly. I think he is just doing that to make me mad right now. I walk back over to the couch and he is finally almost done with his sandwich.

\---------

Now he is done eating. Woo-hoo! I don't think i've ever been this excited for someone to be finished eating before. It's about 8 now so if i put him in the shower at around 8:30 then I will make him go to bed at 9. He needs more sleep than me because of his stupidity. First before I make him shower I'm going to take out any razors he has in his bathroom. I don't need him hurting himself. That would be bad.

" Stay right on this couch and don't move. Got it!"

" Whatever."

I make my way to his bathroom, and he has alot of pictures on the ground. I eventually found his bathroom and I start searching for razors and any sharp devices he has in here. I should check his shower first. There is his shampoo, body wash and other things but no razor. I should check his cabinets next. "What the hell!" I say to myself. I found no razor but I found a bottle of lube. I close the cabinet and walk out. That was just plain weird for me. As I make my way back toward the main room, the door rings, or the door bell. Must be Kevin or anyone else that has decided to come here. I walk in the main room and find Jordan still laying on the couch not moving. And not crying, that's a first. He looks so cute right now while he is just laying down. Whoa, what am I saying right now? I don't like him, I mean I do as a friend but not in that way.

Ok me just forget that and go answer the door. I answer the door and to my surprise it isn't Kevin, it's Eddie. What is he doing here? Why is he here?

" Uh.... What are you doing here Eddie?"

" I just came over to leave Jordan the stuff I always leave for him."

" Oh. Well now it looks like you don't have to leave it anywhere anymore."

" Yeah, I guess so. Here you go." he said handing me the bag that was slightly heavy.

" Thanks Edd...." I started but before I could finish my sentence he was gone.

Oh well. I shut the door and I look in the bag. The bag had an apple, medicine, and some milk. Does he always do this? Whatever I'm just going to eat the apple and put the rest in the fridge. Except for the medicine that needs to be in the cabinet. Next it's trying to get him in the shower. The hard part of today or tonight. Oh great it's almost 9. Screw it he is getting his shower tonight, I don't care how late it gets. He stinks, like shit. Literal shit. I can't wait until he is starting to feel better, then people will thank me for helping him. Actually I'm not here to help him because people will thank me, I'm doing this because I want him back at the office. It's actually pretty lonely there now. The guys are rarely there any more since he stopped coming. It's sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say this now, this story will have slow updates. I post on Wattpad first then on here. All chapters that are currently up on my Wattpad will be put on here within reasonable time. I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading and giving this story a chance. Have a good rest of your day and or night.


	4. Confessions and trying to sleep (Ch.3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan finally showers and is starting to accept the help Aleks gives out. Kevin also makes an appearance with rather interesting news.

(Jordan P.O.V)

I wish Aleks would leave because he doesn't need to be here. I'm doing just fine without him here. But maybe he's right, maybe I do need help. What am I saying? I don't need his help I'm doing just fine without him. Any way Aleks gave me a sandwich a little while ago. I ate it really slow just to make him mad. Once I was about half way done he goes over to the fridge and gets a drink, probably cause he was fed up with me. That was funny. If he is going to stay here I might as well get some fun out of it. The door also rang and Aleks was staring at me from the hallway to the door. I didn't see him stare at me but I knew he was. I don't know who he was talking to and I don't really care who it was. Sounded like Eddie but I'm not to sure.

"Hey Jordan! Sit the fuck up and come with me."

"Why should I?"

"Because you need a shower and because I said so."

"No."

"Please Jordan," He says while walking over to me.

"No."

"Yes Jordan you need to-" he stars to say but trips over his shoe and falls on top of me.

When he falls on me, his face begins to turn red. In my head I'm kinda laughing but at the same time I feel sorry for him. Then the next I know my face begins to heat up and he's apologizing like crazy. He looks cute when he's embarrassed. Wait what? What am I thinking? Whatever, just ignore it Jordan.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry," He said getting off me and helping me up.

"It's ok Aleks, it was accident. Are you ok your face is kinda red?"

"Yeah...yeah. I'm fine are you? Your the one who fell on the floor, I just fell on top of you."

"I'm fine, well I should probably go shower."

"Yeah you probably should, just please don't do anything stupid."

"Ok," was all I said as I walked to my bathroom down the hall.

As I start the shower I think of what he meant by "don't do anything stupid." Oh now I get it, he means don't try to kill myself. Aleks I may be depressed but I'm not going to kill myself. That's just completely stupid. But I can see why he would say that. Before getting in the shower, I look in the mirror seeing a guy I've never seen before. All I saw was someone that I didn't want to be. Aleks was right, I do need help. I'm not going to reject the help anymore, I'm going to let him help me. After a brief talk with myself I step into the shower.

——( Little time skip cause I'm not writing about someone in the shower )——

Being clean felt so good. I haven't felt like this for quite a while now. I start drying off while thinking of ways to get back to the way I once was. I then get dressed, brush my hair and walk out of the bathroom. As I walk back into the living room I hear Aleks talking to someone. I don't recognize the other person's voice. It kinda sounds like one of the guys but I'm not to sure. I peer around the corner so they can't see me. Oh, it's Kevin. Why is he here? I decide to just listen and watch in on their conversation.

"Wait what!?" Aleks asked. "Say that again please."

"Aleks I said that I like you. Damn can't you hear." Kevin said with an angry expression on his face.

"I can for a fact hear, I just wanted to make sure that's what you said."

"Well, that is what I said." Kevin said with a fallen expression. "We've been friends for so long and you've taken care of me. Your not always the asshole your presumed to be. I...I....I.....I'm sorry. It's not normal is it? To fall in love with your best friend." 

"Kevin it's fine, I don't mind it but I just can't be in a relationship right now. I have to help Jordan or well never get him back. Please tell me you didn't come over here for this?"

"It was just my original intent to. Dan said you were helping out Jordan and I thought it would be now or never. But if you did need help with him I could help out, I promise I won't try anything."

"If you really want to help I will text you in a few days. It'll give you time to sort things out, I can tell that you'll need it. I'm sorry Kevin, I really am. You are my best friend and I have no intention of hurting you. And there is no need to apologize for confessing."

"Thank you for at least understanding. I'll take my leave now as to not bother you anymore." Kevin said with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, before you leave would you like a hug? It's not much but they sometimes help."

Kevin only nods and is then pulled into Aleks's embrace. He's sobbing onto Aleks's shoulder, and to be honest it's kind of sad to watch and listen to.  
Aleks is whispering words of comfort to him while stroking his hair. I can only make out "It'll be okay" and "It's all good." Kevin pulls way whipping away tears and mumbles a "Thank you Aleks." Then he's gone. 

Once Kevin has left I come around from the corner and into the room fully, and Aleks notices me.

"Hey Jordan."

"Hey."

"It's getting pretty late we should probably head to bed."

"Yeah we should I haven't had any sleep in a while. The only sleep I've had was the short naps I took from crying."

"Then let's get you to bed."

I nod my head and we head upstairs to my bedroom. Last time I was in this part of my house was about, two to three months ago. Everything looks so different from what I remember of my house. Before entering my room fully out of the corner of my eye I see a picture of Monica and me on our wedding day. I walk over to it and pick it up. For once in forever when I see Monica I'm not crying. I'm not sure why I'm not crying though, I usually do. I guess that my body is tired of crying, that's the only guess I have. I put the picture down and walk towards my door and Aleks is just coming up the stairs. He doesn't say anything all he does is point to the the door to my room. I open the door and I walk in. 

The room is just like it was the day she died, except all her stuff is gone. While in my mind I'm remembering all the good times we had, I get things to sleep in. Once I have what I need I walk out of the room and head downstairs. I have a blanket and a pillow with me because I'm not sleeping in there until I'm more comfortable with an empty room. I set the pillow down on the couch and then I hop on covering myself with the blanket. This blanket is really warm. And now I have to pee, great. Now I have to great up from my comfy place. I get up and head down the hall toward my bathroom. I finish up in the bathroom and head back to the couch for some actual sleep. I lay back down and start to drift off. I hear Aleks footsteps come over to where I am and I hear a little chuckle out of him. And then I fall into a deep slumber that I hope will be filled with good dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say this now, this story will have slow updates. I post on Wattpad first then on here. All chapters that are currently up on my Wattpad will be put on here within reasonable time. I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading and giving this story a chance. Have a good rest of your day and or night.


	5. Dreams Nightmares and Thoughts (Ch.4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan goes through a series of memorial dreams of him and Monica. It leaves him crying and waking up to a worried Aleks, who helps him through the pain and lays him back to sleep.

(Jordan's P.O.V)

\------------(Dream Sequence)--------

I look up into a mirror and see a young man in a black tuxedo looking back at me. I fix my bow and straighten my suit up. I have to look good for her, today is the day I'm getting married. It will be the happiest day of my life, at least I hope it will. I want it to be a long remembered memory, one that will last a lifetime.  I just can't wait for her to be mine, forever until death do us part.

"Hey Jordan you got to be out there in two minutes," My friend Aleks says.

"Alright I-I'll be there in a minute," I reply back.

"Don't worry Jordan It'll be fine," He says patting my back then leaving.

"I hope so," I say to myself. 

\----------(Still in dreams just switching)--------

"Oh my god I can't believe were actually here," Monica says from beside me.

"I told that we were coming here. Did I not?" I say grabbing hers and mine carry on stuff from the plane.

"Yeah but it's still amazing."

"Well that's because I'm amazing and I wanted to do something special for you."

"You could have done something a bit smaller than Disney World though."

"But I wanted to go to Disney World. And you said it yourself it would be nice to go to Disney for our anniversary."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Fine I did. There happy?"

"Yes very." I say kissing her.

I give her a cheeky smile and I run off to get our luggage leaving her behind a bit. I guess she didn't care because when I turned back she just smiled and shook her head a little. When she finally caught up to me I already had our luggage and was just standing there like an idiot. Well when don't I stand like an idiot, but that's beside the point. I handed hers to her and took her by the arm to a get in a train thing to take us to the Disney hotels. While waiting for the train Dan texts me.

Dan: Did you guys land yet?

Jordan: Yes we did. And were fine so don't bother asking that.

Dan: OK then. Have fun guys, but not too much fun. :)

Jordan: What the brown. Daniel why would you say that? 

Dan: I'm just saying. Later hordan. :) 

Jordan: Later jerk.

After that I put my phone back in my pocket and take Monica's hand this time. She turns to me and smiles. I smile back and then the train shows up. We board and take some seats that are near the front cause we were like the first ones on. And by first ones I meant third ones. Some stupid jerks had to cut in front of us just to be first. I hate people like that, Monica says just to ignore them but how can you. There are people out there that are stupid and jerks, I can't ignore that. 

\-------------(Another switch)-------------

I look at her, her helpless, limp body hooked up to all those machines. The sight of her makes me sick because of how weak she looks. I'm not trying to be mean it's just, just she doesn't look like her normal self. She's paler than usual, she's skinnier, and hooked up to a lot of machines. She can barley breath on her own, she can't do anything on her own really. And the bad thing is I can't do anything. Can't do anything but pray, but what good will that do? It will do nothing, it never does. I can't stand looking at her anymore. I can't believe she hid her sickness from me for so long. She didn't need to, I could've helped her. But I guess she thought it would be better to not tell. In my opinion that's just stupid. I mean if I was sick I would tell both her and the guys, not keep it to myself and let it get worse. But whatever, she chose to hide it and now she's paying the price.

That's her own darn fault. Wait, if it's her fault for not telling, then why do I feel like I'm the one to blame for this. "Try to keep it together Jordan, it wont do you or her any good if you lose it," I say to myself. I try holding back my tears, but it hurts to hold back tears, and it makes me want to cry more. I feel like I'm about to break, like I'm slowly fading away. But I'm still here and I'm still one piece. How long will I be able to be strong? Can I stay strong through this? Will I just break in the end?  If I break, will I be fixable? I feel tears start to well up in my eyes. Looks like I can't stay strong. All those tears I've been holding for over two weeks since she's been in here, just fall and keep falling. In the midst of me crying the door opens. Aleks and a nurse walks in. 

"Jordan." Aleks says "The doctor says it's time."

No i-it can't be time. Not yet. Why must this happen? Why? Can't they leave it on for her just a little longer? She can pull through I know she can. 

"O-Ok" I say through a sob, "Just please give me a minute to say my goodbyes. Please."

The doctor nods and goes to wait outside before she has to pull the plug on Monica. She's just getting worse and worse with each passing day. The doctors said it would be better to let her die by pulling the plug than let the sickness take over her body. I can't help but wonder, is this what she would of wanted?

"Monica, I love you so much. I really do. I'm going to miss you so much love. I just wish you could stay here with me, by my side until later years in life. Like we promised each other. I love you." I say to her ending with a kiss on her forehead. "I'll go get the doctor and say I'm ready Aleks."

"Alright," is all he replies.

I go and get the doctor from outside the room. After she comes in she immediately goes over to Monica's bed and pulls the plug on her. The quiet room in now filled with the sound of the heart monitors beep and my crying.

\----------------(End of sequence)-------------

I woke up with tear tracks on my cheeks, and a worried Aleks to my left by the coffee table. He had the look as if he had just seen a ghost minus the pale part. But his face was still full of surprise and worry. We sit there in complete silence for a couple of seconds, just staring at each other. Aleks is the one that breaks the silence.

"Jordan are you alright?" He asks me while whipping away my tears.

"N- No I'm not." I say through broken sobs.

He doesn't say anything just pulls me into a hug and whispers little sweet nothings into my ear. I will say this side of Aleks is really weird. It's not normal, well he isn't normal but, this is just weird coming from him. The hug is gentle and caring and the words whispered are caring and loving. I would be lying if I said I hated this side of him.

*************

After a couple minutes of me just sobbing into Alek's shirt I stop crying, and the sweet nothings are no longer heard. It's just me lying in his arms with him rocking me back and forth. The tears are no longer coming out, and I'm just kind of shaking. 

"Aleks?" I ask breaking the long, comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"If I was gone, would you miss me?"

"Of course, we all would."

"No not the group, I meant just you. Would you miss me?"

"Jordan what are you saying of course I would. I mean your one my closest friends. We've know each other for a long time, if you were gone things would be weird. Things wouldn't be the same anymore. Just like how things are now. With you gone from the office things have been slow. Nothing would be the same if you were gone Jordan. So please, j-just don't go. I would miss you too much. Way too much."

"Aleks I have one more question."

"And that is?"

"If Monica had told me about her sickness, would she still be here today?"

"That I do not know Jordan. I'm sorry."

"It's ok I was just wondering."

"Jordan you should get back to sleep, you need the rest."

"What about you? Don't you need to sleep?"

"Don't worry about me Jordan, just worry about yourself."

"Ok."

He lays me back down on the couch and again whispers sweet nothings in my ear. It's comforting. It's lovely. It's something I wish Monica would have done for me when she was alive. It helps me fall asleep. Faster than earlier. I fall asleep easily to just the sound of Alek's voice. I hope I will not have any dreams relating of her again, they were absolutely horribly. At first I was skeptical about Aleks helping me, but now I'm glad he is. I'm not sure if I would be accepting this help from anyone other than Aleks. But I'm just glad it's him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say this now, this story will have slow updates. I post on Wattpad first then on here. All chapters that are currently up on my Wattpad will be put on here within reasonable time. I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading and giving this story a chance. Have a good rest of your day and or night.

**Author's Note:**

> I will say this now, this story will have slow updates. I post on Wattpad first then on here. All chapters that are currently up on my Wattpad will be put on here within reasonable time. I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for reading and giving this story a chance. Have a good rest of your day and or night.


End file.
